dtss_tczfandomcom-20200214-history
The Diversion/Return to No End
This serves as a "what-if" if the character didn't follow the plot in Return to No End creepypasta Room 7 - The Exit Maggie couldn't be dead. I took a step back away from my door. Maggie was here. I walked down the steps of my house. Maggie needed me. I walked up to my neighbor's door with the large 8 painted on it. We were going to get out of here together. I was ready to open the door when suddenly I came into realization that my mind was just fucked at this point and that all of these were just a bait to lure me deeper into this hell. Maybe I didn't actually drop my phone before, maybe it's there to make me get into the wrong conclusion. "What if this is actually my one last chance to actually get outta here?" I thought. "What if the management really wanted to help me out of this place?" So I decided to go back to my house, opened the door, and head for the exit. The door led me into the entrance of the house. The door leading outside wasn't locked. I immediately rushed to get the fuck outta this place before it's all too late. After I was outside I immediately called Maggie since I just don't want anything happening to her. She answered the phone, but what she said wasn't what I expected. "Maggie? Maggie, are you alright?" "David?" "Maggie, please don't tell me you went inside No End House." "I-I'm sorry but..." "But what?" "I went in, and I'm now... here as the management." "WHY MAGGIE WHY?! WHY DID YOU ENTER THE HOUSE?" "I-I was worrying about you and... and Peter said you went into this house." "Maggie, whatever the reason is, just get the hell outta there OK? The place is fucking with your brain. I don't wanna hear you trapped inside it forever." "I'm sorry but I can't." She hung up after that. I immediately panicked and tried to call her back, but she kept rejecting the call. I could've just entered the goddamn house again but I don't wanna face the torture again. This is too much for me. I must leave. I then called Peter, hoping he could help me. After all, Natalie told me he's the management and shit and maybe he's with Maggie now. "Peter, I left the house but now Maggie's trapped inside. I can't get back in there. I don't wanna suffer again. You must help her!" "There's no way to bring her back. Her mind is trapped inside forever. I'm sorry." "WHAT? T-there must be another way out!" "The only way out is for you to be the management." "Dammit Peter, I thought you could fucking help me you FAKE-ASS MOTHERFUCKER!" "I'm telling you the truth." He hung up. It was then I realized that I should check out my surroundings and hope there are no number 8's all over the place this time. I thought "PLEASE BE FUCKING REAL THIS TIME. PLEASE TELL ME THAT I'M REALLY OUTSIDE." I drove to my house and looked around the neighborhood. There were no 8's now and I sighed in relief. But I didn't trust it. After all, there were no exits before so what if this was all a trick? I entered my house and noticed everything was normal. I still have the feeling that this might not be real. I noticed that there were no one outside in those room number 7 hell and that room 10. However, there were a lot of people here and this is when I came into conclusion that this is real. But I was still worrying about Maggie, hoping that she could leave the house safely at this point. A few weeks later I received a news that Maggie committed suicide inside that NoEnd house. I was shattered by this. I couldn't believe the reality of her committing suicide, maybe because she couldn't face the suffering any longer, I don't know. It was then revealed that the No End house was constructed for paranormal purposes. The previous owner died long ago and the place was supposed to be locked shut. At this point, the building was demolished and traces of it were all destroyed. But I still have a question: Who was Natalie?